


Vodka Sour

by bocje_ce_ustu



Series: Cherik Tumblr (Multi)Drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Break Up, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Quadruple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu
Summary: Charles sets his glass on the table, wheels away from it. “I know it’s hard to believe now, but you’ll forget about me.”No finger raises to Charles’s temple, no sense of blissful oblivion comes washing over Erik. He almost wishes it did.





	Vodka Sour

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #130 (“You can’t kiss me like that then expect me to forget you.”) on [this list](http://arthurpendragonz.tumblr.com/post/156163288090/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) by [arthurpendragonz](http://arthurpendragonz.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> This fic was originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://bocje-ce-ustu.tumblr.com/post/169617871757/130-for-cherik-please).

  
  
The lights in here are too bright, the dwarf palm trees in too sorry a state to be fake. Then again,  _Cuba_ has never been much about atmosphere, and more like a cheap getaway for one’s senses.

That was how they met. Sounds about right that it should happen here, if anywhere at all.

Charles’s eyes are back to the table, staring into the sex on the beach he’s nursing, and Erik needs all of his control not to crash the U-Boot in his hand.

“I… I’ve already said I’m sorry.”

“I told you it’s not that. It’s just that…” Charles hesitates. “Erik, we’re not good for each other.”

“You’re good for me.” Because, honestly, that’s what this is all about, right? Charles has finally discovered Erik is just as Erik told him at the beginning.

A mess.

A monster.

Charles certainly isn’t smiling at him now, nor is he telling Erik he is so much more than that. Whatever that means.

“No, that’s not true.” Charles frowns, scrunching up his face like he does when he’s trying not to cry. “I can compromise,”  _while you can’t_ , Erik hears, unsaid “but I can’t betray my own self. And I can’t ask that of you either.”

Charles sets his glass on the table, wheels away from it.

“I know it’s hard to believe now, but you’ll forget about me.”

No finger raises to Charles’s temple, no sense of blissful oblivion comes washing over Erik. He almost wishes it did.

Instead Charles comes over to his seat and raises a hand to cup Erik’s cheek, a thumb wiping away tears Erik never hoped to stop from flowing. Charles leans in and Erik can only meet him halfway, fingers curling in the downy hair at the nape of Charles’s neck, a sigh finding solace in his mouth.

Charles kisses in earnest, as if this is the beginning of something, rather than the end of it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Erik recognizes it for the declaration Charles meant it to be, and he hates that.

Charles is letting him go.

Erik wasn’t taught to love like that.

“You can’t kiss me like that then expect me to forget you,” Erik hisses, holding onto Charles’s lapels, clutching at the seconds separating them from the inevitable.

His words hold no menace. Charles’s mind is made.

When he turns away, he doesn’t look back.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a (multi)drabble? Drop an ask over [here](http://bocje-ce-ustu.tumblr.com/ask)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Memories: Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough (Vodka Sour Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171197) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
